This application claims the priority of German application 197 28 815.4, filed in Germany on Jul. 5, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a pipe connection of two mutually overlapping pipes, particularly for connecting exhaust pipes of an internal-combustion engine, according to the type of the main claim.
This type of a pipe connection is known from German Patent Document DE 39 08 060 C2, in which a flexible ring with a spherical outer contour is arranged between the interior pipe and the exterior pipe. During the mounting, this flexible ring can be axially displaced on the interior pipe. In the case of this pipe connection, which permits a longitudinal adjustment as well as an angular compensation of the pipes to be mutually connected, after the adjustment, the pipes are fixed by means of a tensioning element which reaches over the exterior pipe in the overlapping area. This tensioning element consists of two tensioning parts which are screwed to one another and whose interior contour in each case has the shape of half a spherical section. In the overlapping area, these tensioning parts rest, on the one hand, against an exterior pipe and, on the other hand, against the flexible ring. Such a pipe connection permits a longitudinal adjustment and an angular compensation of the pipes to be connected with one another. However, the manufacturing expenditures for the components and the mounting expenditures for such a pipe connection are relatively high.
In contrast, it is an object of the invention to improve a pipe connection of the above-mentioned type of two mutually overlapping pipes, particularly for connecting exhaust gas pipes of an internal-combustion engine, which permits a longitudinal compensation and an angular compensation of the pipes to be connected with one another, in such a manner that the mounting is simplified and the component expenditures are reduced.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing a pipe connection of two mutually overlapping pipes, particularly for connecting exhaust pipes of an internal-combustion engine, having an exterior pipe which has a pipe section which is spherically expanded in the overlapping area, having a slotted flexible ring with a spherical outer contour between the exterior pipe and the interior pipe, and having a tensioning arrangement for the bracing of the exterior pipe, the interior pipe and the flexible ring, wherein the tensioning element is fixedly connected with the exterior pipe.
By means of the firm connection of the tensioning element with the exterior pipe, the mounting expenditures during the adjusting and fixing of the pipe connection are clearly simplified because the number of the structural elements to be handled is reduced. In addition to facilitating the mounting, this saving of structural components also reduces costs because of the decreased material and manufacturing expenditures.
Particularly when the requirements on the tightness of the pipe connection are relatively low, for example, in the case of tail pipes of an exhaust system, the manufacturing expenditures for the production of the components can clearly be reduced again if the flexible ring is provided with only one continuous separating cut. This achieves a flexibility of the flexible ring required for the firm fixing of the pipe elements to be connected with one another, without the requirements of several cuts arranged only along a partial length and possibly in an offset manner.
Advantageously, a firm connection of the two pipe elements is achieved in that, in the overlapping area, the exterior pipe has one cut which extends at least approximately axially so that, during the fixing of the pipe connection, it is possible to reduce the diameter of the exterior pipe.
The fixing of the pipe connection after the length and angle adjustment can be achieved in a particularly simple manner in that the tensioning element has two bent tensioning bows which are braced approximately tangentially with respect to the exterior pipe.
A particularly simple and low-cost implementation of the pipe connection is obtained if the tensioning bows of the tensioning element are welded to the exterior pipe. In this case, a band-shaped material can be utilized in a particularly advantageous manner which has a rounded section which, in each case, rests against the exterior pipe and changes into an end section which is bent approximately radially with respect to the exterior pipe.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.